Ma seule raison de vivre
by Hanelyss
Summary: Alors qu'il vient tout juste d'absorber Vegeto, Buu est brusquement aspiré dans un univers parallèle au sien. Un univers où bien des surprises l'attendent, où un secret bien gardé refera surface et où des rencontres inattendues feront basculer sa vie…
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle Fanfic DBZ ! Je vous avoue que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir sur son contenu. (ouais pas facile de trouver quelque chose d'original qui ne soit pas déjà fait par quelqu'un d'autre.) J'ai même hésité à l'écrire… Mais finalement je me suis lancée et j'ai quand même décidé de la poster ici._

_Quelques petits détails pour vous y retrouver :_

_L'histoire se passe 8 ans après la défaite de Kid Buu. Dans cette histoire, Gokû et Chichi ont eut une fille (Maëllyss) Et gros Buu n'a pas survécu à ses blessures._

_Je ne vais pas trop en dire sinon il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à lire l'histoire x3_

Tous les personnages de **DBZ** appartiennent au grand **Akira Toriyama !**

Les personnages de **Maëllyss, Darkon, Tayrun, Genïe et les Vergassiens **sont ma propriété.

Voilà, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. ^^

**Prologue :**

* * *

_Vergas, planète située dans un coin reculé de la galaxie ouest…_

_Dans une petite salle joliment décorée située dans une grande bâtisse, on pouvait apercevoir un homme et une femme d'une 40 aine d'années entrain de discuter autour d'une table placée au centre de la pièce_

- Alors des nouvelles ? _Demanda l'homme._

- Non, on sait juste qu'elle a tué deux membres de du clan de l'obscur et que maintenant elle est introuvable. Répondit la femme.

- Je vois…

- Elle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable… Et dangereuse ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as pu contacter la famille ?

- Sa gardienne s'en est chargée.

- Et alors ?

- Je crains qu'ils n'aient pas plus de résultats que nous malheureusement. De plus n'oubliez pas qu'elle est en conflit avec eux. Et même Genïe a de plus en plus de mal à la raisonner.

- Pourtant c'est son boulot non ?

- Ne soyez pas trop durs avec Elle. Elle fait son maximum pour aider la petite. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas complètement sombré après ce qui lui ai arrivé.

- Peut-être ! Mais ça pas empêché les ténèbres d'envahir son cœur. De plus je doute que le clan obscur laisse passer cet affront qu'elle leur a fait. Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence. La situation nous échappe de plus en plus. On arrivera pas à la faire revenir à la raison. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre à part l'affronter.

- Attends, attends un instant. Ne nous emballons pas si vite. La situation est peut-être critique, mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'elle est désespérée et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Répondit le premier homme.

- Bah dis donc je sais pas ce qu'il te faut. On sait tous que tu veux défendre ta petite protégée mais il faut te faire une raison.

_L'homme au centre de la table joignit ses mains dans le creux de son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Ils n'avaient pas tord et ils comprenait parfaitement leurs craintes et leur protestations. Après quelques secondes il s'exclama :_

- Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution…

- Attention, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous sortir toi ?

- Pour le moment je préfère ne rien dire. Je dois encore y réfléchir.

- Bon très bien très bien ! Monsieur veut faire des cachoteries à ta guise ! Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je te laisse. J'ai un cours à assurer.

Puis elle partit laissant seul l'homme dans la salle. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et poussa un petit soupir.

- Bon je crois que je n'ai vraiment plus d'autre choix… Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de te sortir de là…

_ Pendant ce temps dans un univers parallèle… _

_Un monstre nommé Buu était entrain de rire à gorge déployée._

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, ahahahahahahahaha ! C'est moi le plus fort ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! ça t'apprendra à te payer de ma tête !

_Oui… Cette fin de combat annonçait une air très sombre pour l'histoire de la Terre. Buu avait absorbé Vegeto, le dernier espoir qu'il leur restait de détruire le monstre… Mais alors que le démon savourait sa victoire, une violente migraine le fit s'arrêter de rire._

- Ahhhh !

_Grimaçant, Buu se tenu la tête et serrant les dents quand soudain une voix étrange raisonna dans sa tête :_

- Viens à moi ! Viens à moi…

_Surpris, le démon releva brusquement la tête en clignant des yeux. Il était devenu fou ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix maintenant._

- Viens à moi… Viens à moi… Continua de s'exclama la voix dans un écho de murmures.

- Arg, mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? A qui appartient cette voix ?

_Cette voix, il ne la reconnaissait pas et n'arrivait pas à la faire taire. Grognant, le monstre rose se boucha les oreilles. Cette fichue voix lui demandant de venir à elle, était vraiment dérangeant et pour un peu, elle lui donnait presque la chair de poule. Mais étrangement, plus il l'écoutait plus il se sentait comme « attiré » par elle et sentait le besoin de répondre à son appel._

_Intrigué et ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait Buu avança de quelques pas devant lui balayant les horizons du regard._

- VIENS à MOI !

_Tout à coup un flux de lumière surgit brusquement autour de lui et l'aspira dans un tourbillon…_


	2. Une mystérieuse rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça me fera toujours plaisir ^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Des lumières scintillantes… Un tourbillon don il ne voyait plus le bout. Bon sang, qu'elle puissance ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Malheureusement plus il essayait de se débattre afin de s'extirper de cette tornade, plus elle l'entrainait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire… Mais où cette force voulait l'emmener ? _

_Soudain, une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part. Elle était tellement forte que le Majin dû se cacher les yeux à l'aide de ses mains pour ne pas être complètement aveuglé. Enfin, lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte sombre et humide. Il regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était immense et avait pour seule lumière des torches de feu dispersées un peu partout._

- Quel endroit étrange ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir… _Se demanda Buu quelque peu intrigué._

_Son regard se posa alors par terre. A ses pieds, d'étranges fruits formant un pentagramme étaient disposés tout autour de lui. A bien y regarder ces fruits ressemblaient beaucoup à des pommes. Mais qu'est-ce que des pommes foutaient là par terre. Il ne comprenait pas… _

_Fronçant les sourcils, le démon décida d'ignorer les fruits. Mais lorsqu'il voulu sortir du pentagramme, un puissant champs de force l'en empêcha. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Depuis quand des fruits avaient une telle force ?_

- Héhé, oh… Tu ne sortiras pas. Tu dois rester ici ! _S'exclama l'un des fruits._

_Buu écarquilla les yeux affichant un air ahuri. Des fruits qui parlent ? Pas possible… Il avait des hallucinations ou quoi ? Surpris, il fixa ces étranges choses à ses pieds. Un silence s'installa. Se disant qu'il avait sûrement dût rêvé, il tenta de sortir à nouveau du cercle mais une violente décharge électrique lui traversa tout le corps. Il poussa un grognement._

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? On t'a dit de rester tranquille. Ah ces jeunes je vous jure. Aucune patience… S'exclama un deuxième fruit.

_Ok, là il n'y avait pas de doute, il n'avait pas rêvé. Incroyable… Comment des fruits pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Enfin, il ne se laissa pas plus intimider pour autant._

- Si vous croyez m'impressionner vous faites fausse route. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires pommes parlantes qui vont m'empêcher de sortir de ce cercle !

- Olala… qu'est-ce qu'il est ronchon celui-là… Fit remarquer un troisième fruit.

- T'as pas eus assez de dessert ce midi ou quoi ? Renchérit un quatrième d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vulgaire ? Il a dit vulgaire ? _S'emporta le cinquième fruit._

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? _S'énerva le deuxième._

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE A LA FIN ! _Cria Buu en serrant les poings._

_Les cinq fruits le regardèrent avec des yeux apeurés. Visiblement celui-là ne rigolait pas et leur faisait presque peur…_

- Oh ça va hein. Si on peut plus parler entre nous, franchement c'est un scandale ! Qu'est-ce qui a prit au maître de nous envoyer ici ? _S'indigna le premier fruit._

- ça j'en sais rien mais c'est pas possible de travailler dans ces conditions moi je vous le dit ! _Pesta le quatrième._

_Le démon rose regarda d'un air exaspéré les fruits se plaindre. Ils commençaient vraiment à l'énerver. Mais tout à coup, il s'accroupi avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres._

- J'ai un petit creux tout à coup. Et si je vous mangeais ?

- Ah bah non, on est pas comestible nous… _Protesta le troisième fruit en se tournant sur lui-même._

- Ah vraiment ? Et si on essayait pour voir…

_Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa l'un des fruits pour le manger mais celui-ci lui mordit violemment la main. _

- Arg !

_Poussant un grognement de douleur, le démon lâcha le fruit. Celui ci pris alors l'apparence d'une sorte de cristal et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd._

_Buu se redressa vivement et leur lança un regard meurtrier. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Furieux le démon, concentra son KI et les envoya bouler aux quatre coins de la grotte._

- C'est toujours pareil. On rend service aux gens et on s'en ramasse toujours plein la pomme… _Gémit le cinquième fruit en pleurnichant._

- Bien fait pour vous. Vous n'aviez pas qu'à vous moquer de moi ! Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne m'empêcheriez pas de sortir.

_Sur ces mots, il traversa donc le cercle et s'avança néanmoins prudemment dans la grotte. Soudain une voix grave s'éleva derrière lui._

- Tiens, tiens… Mais qui nous voilà ! Buu je suis vraiment ravit de te revoir.

_Buu fit volt face. En face de lui, se tenait une grande silhouette vêtue d'une sorte de longue tunique noir sous laquelle était dissimulée un élégant costume noir et blanc et d'une cravate rose. A en juger par la voix, c'était un homme. Mais impossible pour Buu de voir sa tête car son visage était caché par une grande capuche noir. Restant sur ses gardes, il resta silencieux et attendit que l'homme ne daigne se présenter. Mais voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, il prit la parole._

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici. Tu as beaucoup changé. Mais tu as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir à voir.

_Le démon haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Qui était cet homme ? Il semblait le connaître, pourtant lui n'avait aucune idée de qui il était._

- Je répète ma question : Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Hm… Et tu es quoi au juste, un magicien ?

- Un sorcier.

- Tiens, un sorcier… _S'exclama Buu intéressé._ Mais… Tes pouvoirs semblent être limités, je n'ai eus aucun mal à me débarrasser de ton champ de force. _Fit remarquer le démon d'un ton provocateur. Un large sourire se tissa sur ses lèvres._

- Bien sûr que tu n'as eus aucun mal à t'en débarrasser. Mon but n'était pas de te garder prisonnier ici. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais utilisé quelque chose de bien plus puissant que ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda le démon d'un mé

- Au fait, tu as faim ? Il me reste quelques gâteaux de ce midi…

- Grr ! Non merci je n'ai pas faim. J'aimerai savoir à qui je m'adresse et pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ici !

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu n'as pas à savoir qui je suis, pour le moment. Tout ce que tu as à savoir pour l'heure est que tu te trouves dans un univers parallèle à celui d'où tu viens. Quand à la raison de ta venue ici elle est très simple : J'ai besoin de toi et tu vas m'aider.

- Dans un univers parallèle ? _Répéta Buu surpris._

- Tu as bien compris.

- Bah voyons et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ?

- Parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- ça suffit j'en ai assez. Cette petite plaisanterie a assez duré ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne et surtout pas d'un sorcier de pacotilles comme toi. Alors tu vas vite me répondre ou je…

_Fou de rage, il s'apprêta à faire exploser la grotte quand soudain son corps fut totalement paralysé et reçut de violentes décharges électriques._

- Calme-toi jeune homme ! Inutile de s'énerver. Je sais qui tu es et je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire crois-moi. _« Et bien plus que tu ne le crois… »_

_Buu écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Décidément ce sorcier était vraiment très étrange. Il semblait si calme, si posé, si sûr de lui… Et il semblait posséder des pouvoirs pour le moins très intéressants. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il lui montre de l'intérêt. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était capable de bien plus encore. _

_Il devait à tout prix l'absorber. Oui, car on a jamais trop de pouvoirs après tout. De plus ses connaissances en matière de magie allaient certainement lui être très utiles. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à bouger…_

_Rahh non, impossible il n'y arrivait pas ! La situation lui échappait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait pas à s'en extirper. Faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle position. Et le fait de se sentir aussi impuissant sans rien pouvoir faire, le rendait fou de rage. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite !_

_La douleur était vraiment très intense et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper… Serrant les dents, il leva la tête en direction du sorcier avec un regard assassin._

- Libère-moi sur le champ !

- Je crains que tu ne sois pas en position d'avoir la moindre exigeance. Alors à ta place je me tiendrai tranquille.

- Attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ça je te le garantie !

- Hm… _Fit l'homme. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il claqua des doigts et le libéra. _Oh et… J'allais oublier un détail essentiel. Tu peux toujours essayer de m'absorber mais laisse-moi te dire que ta tentative sera vouée à l'échec ! Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Quoi ? S'emporta Buu. Alors ça, ça m'étonnerai ! Je suis toujours parvenu à obtenir ce que je voulais et, tu n'y feras pas exception !

- Bon et bien. Puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi, tu n'as qu'à faire un essai, pour voir… _Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire amusé en le regardant comme pour le défier._

- Tu feras moins le malin une fois que je t'aurais absorbé crois-moi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

_Il plissa les yeux et fit une moue. Ce sorcier de pacotille ne lui faisait pas peur. Et s'il croyait l'impressionner avec ses grands airs, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…_

_A cet instant une partie de sa chair de détacha de son corps et se propulsa contre le sorcier qui resta immobile en fixant la masse rose se précipiter dangereusement vers lui._

_Un sourire mauvais se tissa sur les lèvres du démon. Il savourait déjà l'étendue des nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il allait bientôt acquérir. Mais soudain, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite lorsqu'il vit la masse rebondir sur l'homme et s'écraser par terre au lieu de s'en emparer._

_Serrant les poings, il recommença le procédé une fois. Puis encore une fois, puis une autre mais rien ne se passa._

« C'est impossible… Je n'ai jamais eus aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant comment se fait-il que je n'y arrive pas avec lui ? Il n'avait donc pas mentit… Il a sûrement du me jeter un sort, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Il va me le payer… » _Pensa Buu. Fulminant de rage il regarda l'homme qui affichait toujours ce stupide sourire aux lèvres. Et en plus cela l'amusait ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Réponds !

- Moi rien… Je te l'avais dit que je te connaissais très bien et par conséquent, disons que j'ai simplement pris des… Précautions.

- Très bien. Puisque je ne peux pas t'absorber, il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer. S'exclama Buu un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas me laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir.

- Je me moque de savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ! S'énerva Buu. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'écouter raconter ces conneries !

_Sur ces mots, il s'élança sur lui s'apprêtant à lui administrer un violent coup de poing dans la figure quand une douleur intense le stoppa dans son élan. Son corps tout entier se mit à chauffer comme une marmite. Son sang bouillait tellement dans ses veines que ça lui faisait un mal de chien. La douleur était insupportable. _

- Tu es vraiment désespérant… _S'exclama celui-ci d'une voix lasse. Il fit un rapide geste de la main et une lumière entoura le corps de Buu tel des rayons x pour passer un scanner._

_Buu releva la tête et le regarda d'un air quelque peu affolé. Quelques gouttes de sueurs tombèrent de son front._

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Ton dernier ôte a défusionné et les deux guerriers étaient en route pour tenter de libérer leurs fils et leur ami. J'ai donc pris les précautions nécessaires pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à leur fin.

- Quoi ? _S'exclama le démon d'un air stupéfait._

- Oui. Dans cet univers, Vegeto a aussi défusionné. Et Son Gokû et Vegeta ont réussi à liber leurs fils et leur ami, ainsi que ton double gentil. Ce qui t'as conduit à redevenir le monstre sans conscience, sanguinaire et sanguinaire que tu étais au paravent. Son Gokû et Vegeta t'on affronté et tu as finalement été tué. C'est sûrement aussi ce qui serait arrivé dans ton univers si je n'étais pas intervenu. Et… Nous ne voulons pas que cela se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prends ça comme… Un service que je te rends. Mais détrompes-toi, je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi.

_A cet instant, le démon resta figé, frappé de stupeur face aux paroles du sorcier. Alors comme ça dans cet univers il était mort ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à le tuer ? Lui, le guerrier le plus puissant !_

- Bon, j'ai encore énormément de choses à faire je dois te laisser_. Annonça l'homme en noir._ Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées, il serait bien fâcheux que je doive intervenir pour te rappeler à l'ordre. De plus cela risquerait de compromettre ta mission…

- Quelle mission ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire ! Cette histoire ne me concerne pas et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je t'aide vieux fou !

- Oh… Et dire que je n'ai même pas encore atteint la 50aine et on me traite déjà de vieux fou… _S'exclama le sorcier l'air faussement outré._

- LA FERME !

- Hm… _L'homme plissa les yeux et repris son sérieux tout en fixant le démon. _Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Que tu le veuille ou non c'est ta destinée. Et même si ça prend du temps, tu t'y fera et y succombera. Tu n'as pas le choix. Ah moins que… Tu préfères que redevenir la brute primitive que tu étais avant ? Parce que ça peut très bien s'arranger. Ça ne serait pas bien compliqué de t'enlever tout ce petit monde de ton corps.

_Buu fit de grands yeux et afficha un air terrifié. Non… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il se sentait trop bien comme il était pour perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis. Et l'idée qu'il puisse redevenir la bête primitive dépourvue de conscience qu'il était autrefois et perdre ainsi son identité, l'effrayait au plus au point. Il préférait plutôt mourir, que de subir ça..._

_Et ça, le sorcier le savait parfaitement et comptait sur cet argument de poids pour forcer le monstre à se tenir tranquille… Du moins, il espérait que cela suffirait…_

- Allons ne prends pas cet air effrayé. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi mais ton allié. Et je ne ferai rien de tout cela. Sauf bien sûr si tu m'y obliges. Et il serait fort regrettable de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités d'autant plus que comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu as quelque chose d'important à accomplir et je ne peux pas permettre que tout ça nuise à son bon déroulement.

- Et puis-je savoir, quelle genre de choses j'ai à accomplir ? Demanda Buu d'un ton froid et peu coopératif.

- ça je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Mais rassure-toi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bien, je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça et en attendant, ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

_Puis il s'évapora dans un fin halo de lumière…_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Voilà, voilà! Le deuxième chapitre de ma fic est là!**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 –**

Des retrouvailles mouvementées…

* * *

_A des kilomètres de là, dans la maison de Son Gokû. Comme chaque soirs, Chichi préparait le repas pour la petite famille. Oui enfin, ce mot lui semblait bien vague depuis quelques années. En effet à part son fils cadet Son Goten, elle ne voyait plus grand monde de sa famille. Gokû était sans arrêt en entrainement, Gohan continuait ses études et avait commencé sa vie de couple avec Videl. Et sa fille Maëllyss… Elle ne la voyait pour ainsi dire plus depuis longtemps._

_Bien sûr Gohan avait emménagé assez près d'eux et s'arrangeait toujours pour venir voir ses parents. Mais pour Chichi ça n'était plus tout à fait la même chose. Et même si elle était contente que ses deux ainés soient devenus adultes et responsables, la séparation avait été un peu dure pour elle au début. Et tout particulièrement celle avec sa fille qui avait été très brutale. Un peu trop d'ailleurs aux yeux de la mère de famille._

_Du jour au lendemain, sans donner la moindre explication, la jeune femme avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux. Et depuis personne n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle… Cette rupture si soudaine avait laissé un goût très amer à Chichi qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa fille pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi._

_Son regard mélancolique s'arrêta sur une photo de Maëllyss à la plage, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant… Ah c'était vraiment une adorable petite fille. Et bien qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et restait souvent seule dans son coin, elle restait toujours calme, gentille, polie et serviable. En bref, une vrai petite fille modèle don toutes les mères rêvent. _

_Mais tout bascula le jour où Son Gokû se sacrifia pour sauver la Terre lors du combat contre Cell… Oui, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était encore hier. Maëllyss avait sept ans à cette époque-là. Et c'est là que son comportement se mit à changer… Plus les années passaient, plus elle devenait agressive, turbulente et n'hésitait pas à user des pouvoirs magiques don elle avait été dotée à la naissance contre tout ceux et celles qui la contrariait. _

_La situation devenue de plus en plus compliquée à gérer pour Chichi et les amis de Son Gokû qui essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer la petite. Mais celle-ci était devenue tellement incontrôlable que Chichi dû demander de l'aide à un des professeurs de magie qui l'entourait, de bien vouloir l'aider à cadrer sa fille. Et contre toute attente, c'est ce qu'il réussit à faire… Il lui avait même proposé de s'occuper de la petite le temps qu'elle devienne plus calme et maitrise mieux ses pouvoirs. Proposition qu'elle se résigna à accepter._

_Maëllyss passa alors quatre ans sur la planète Vergas. Une planète située dans un coin reculée de galaxie ouest. Composée exclusivement de sorciers. Là, elle intégra une école de magie où elle fut rapidement prise en charge. Conscient que la situation devenait trop difficile à gérer pour la mère et les proches de la fillette, l'homme préféra la garder sur la planète. _

_Bien sûr Chichi avait quasiment tous les jours des nouvelles de sa fille et elle pouvait la voir régulièrement aussi. Mais cette période fut pénible à vivre pour elle. Car elle était séparée de sa fille et avait énormément de mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais heureusement Maëllyss s'apaisa petit à petit et pu revenir vivre avec sa famille. Ce fut d'ailleurs un grand soulagement pour Chichi car pour elle, cela voulait dire que cette mauvaise période était enfin derrière eux._

_Oui enfin, ce fut le cas pendant sept ans. Mais malheureusement pour les proches de Maëllyss, au moment où elle atteignit ses dix-huit ans, la situation se dégrada subitement et dès lors son comportement changea à nouveau du tout au tout. Elle était devenue froide, distante, hautaine et autoritaire. Ses propos étaient remplis de haine et de rancœur et personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle redevienne comme elle était après la mort de son père… _

_Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Deux ans que tout le monde essayait tant bien que mal d'instaurer un dialogue et de la raisonner mais rien n'y faisait… La chef de famille poussa un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel tout en mélangeant une sauce à rôti qu'elle avait préparé. Soudain, la voix de Gohan la fit sortir de ses pensées. _

- Maman, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_Le jeune homme qui avait pris pour habitude de venir souper chez ses parents chaque jeudi soir afficha un air inquiet en regardant sa mère._

- Oui mon chéri ne t'en fait pas. La sauce est presque prête, on va pouvoir bientôt passer à table !

- Génial, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Goten assit sur le canapé du salon entrain d'envoyer des messages avec son téléphone portable.

_Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Voyant que sa mère était occupée, Gohan alla ouvrir et afficha un air étonné lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était Genïe, la gardienne Majin de sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?_

- Genïe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le demi Saiyan surpris.

- Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée de débarquer sans prévenir mais… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Oui bien sûr !

_Sur ces mots, Gohan s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui entra un peu timidement dans la maison. Elle enleva son long manteau noir aux bordures dorées puis avança de quelques pas. C'était une femme de taille moyenne mais plutôt fine, sa peau était rose, ses yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges, son crâne était « coiffé » avec une crête qui faisait office de queue de cheval et quelques mèches retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. La seule différence qu'il y avait par rapport à une humaine, était qu'elle n'avait aucun cheveu._

_Sa tenue quand à elle, était composée d'un petit haut noir et doré avec une bretelle du côté droit et une manche courte évasée du côté gauche, avec un pantalon blanc bouffant avec des chaussures marron. Elle portait également des bracelets dorés, un collier noir serré au cou qui contenait une petite pierre couleur améthyste, des boucles d'oreilles en frome d'étoile et une ceinture noir et dorée sur laquelle était écrit un « M », marque de la race des Majin don elle était issue._

- Genïe ? Genïe ! S'écria la voix de Chichi qui sortit de la cuisine pour se précipiter vers elle. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

_Elle savait que la venue de la Majin signifiait sûrement qu'elle avait des nouvelles de Maëllyss et elle espérait que cette fois-ci, ça soit elles soient bonnes._

- Merci. C'est réciproque ! S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

- Au fait Genïe, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Gohan un peu embarrassé.

- Oui ?

- Il y en a beaucoup des Majins comme toi ?

- Euh oui… Il y en a pas mal, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi gentil que toi ?

- La majorité oui. Bien sûr pour les autres où ça n'est pas le cas. C'est parce qu'ils ont été corrompu par des sorciers qui les ont réduits en esclavage…

- Je comprends mieux. Parce que je me demandais. Enfin… Nous avons eut affaire il y a quelques années à un Majin extrêmement puissant qui a détruit de nombreuses planètes et menacé l'univers tout entier. Il s'appelait Buu et…

- Buu ? Oui je connais son histoire… Mais ça c'est encore un cas à part… Mais rassure-toi. Pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont été corrompus, ont été la planète est entourée d'un puissant champ de force qui les empêchent de la quitter. Ils ne peuvent donc pas s'en aller comme ça et encore moins venir semer le chaos sur d'autres planètes.

- Ah ça me rassure alors !

- Et est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma fille ? Comment va-t-elle ? ça fait des semaines et des semaines qu'on a plus aucunes nouvelles. Je t'en pries, dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles ! Implora Chichi d'un ton désespéré.

- Oui, j'en ai !

A cet instant, Chichi émit un profond soupir de soulagement puis elle releva la tête en direction de la jeune femme.

- En fait je viens vous parler parce que… Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Son Gokû qui afficha des yeux ronds en voyant la Majin chez lui.

- Genïe ? ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_La Majin afficha une petite moue avant de répondre :_

- Je suis venue parce qu'il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important. C'est à propos de Lylyss…

- Quoi ? Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est blessée ! S'exclama Chichi en s'agrippant à la jeune femme.

- Non rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien. Mais…

- Mais… Répéta Gokû soudainement un peu inquiet de ce qu'il va entendre.

- La situation empire de plus en plus. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, elle devient vraiment dangereuse. Elle a même tué deux Vergassiens il y a quelques jours et…

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tous ensemble Chichi, Gokû et Gohan en affichant un air horrifié.

- Non. Elle n'a pas fait ça … Continua Gohan choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Si. Enfin, ça n'est pas réellement ça le problème. Parce qu'ils étaient maléfiques donc finalement elle nous a rendu un service. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ne se contrôle plus et son cœur se noirci de jours en jours et… Je n'arrive plus à la raisonner… Elle a besoin d'aide !

- ça je l'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois… Déclara Gokû d'une voix grave en avec un air dépité.

- Je veux bien mais… Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Elle nous rejette et refuse de nous écouter. Fit remarquer Gohan en affichant le même air que son père.

- C'est vrai. Les peu de fois où on a essayé de lui parler elle se braquait immédiatement. Enchaina Goten en se levant du canapé.

- Peut-être que si on s'y met tous ensemble on arrivera à de meilleurs résultats. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander. J'en suis consciente et je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours été très gentille avec vous. Mais… On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état-là il faut faire quelque chose…

- Pas très gentille ? En effet c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu sombrer comme ça… Répondit Gohan avec une mine sombre.

- Moi non… Et ça m'attriste de la voir comme ça.

_Sa sœur avait tellement changé depuis ces quelques années… Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça avec eux et pourquoi elle semblait tant leur en vouloir. Etait-ce parce que leur mère l'avait confiée quelques temps à Tayrun, son professeur en magie ? Non, il devait sûrement y avoir autre chose… Mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas…_

- Vous savez… Commença-t-il.

- On parle de moi ? Le coupa une voix féminine derrière lui.

_A ces mots, tous tournèrent vivement la tête et affichèrent un air stupéfait en s'apercevant que la principale intéressée du sujet de conversation était sur le pas de la porte. _

- Lylyss… Murmura Gohan le teint légèrement pâle.

_La tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, la jeune femme afficha un petit sourire narquois puis s'avança dans la pièce où se trouvait sa famille et releva la tête. Maëllyss apparaissait comme une femme relativement grande. Elle mesurait environ 1m75, elle avait une taille fine et son teint était pâle. Mais contrairement à ses frères et à son père, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux vers clairs._

_Soudain, Son Gokû et ses fils eurent un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'ils virent que les yeux de la jeune femme n'étaient plus verts clairs mais noirs et que son aura elle aussi avait changé… Elle était devenue maléfique. Genïe ne s'était donc pas trompée…_

- Oh … Quel accueil. Toute la famille, ici… S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce. Je vous ai manqué ?

- Oh ma chérie ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. S'empressa de dire Chichi en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu es partie aussi longtemps ? Tu aurais pu appeler tout de même !

- …

_La jeune femme la regarda d'un air méprisant se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère pour fixer son père du regard._

- On a des choses à régler. Lui dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Ah oui ? Quelles genres de choses ? Questionna Gokû en haussant les sourcils.

- Hm… Fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Je suis contente que tu t'aies enfin décidé à parler Lylyss. Fit remarquer Genïe.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Parler…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Chichi qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? C'est toujours la même chose ! On donne tout à nos enfants et voilà comment on est remercié ! S'exclama Chichi en pleurnichant dans un mouchoir.

- Mais comme tu as été généreuse maman. Répliqua Maëllyss d'un ton sarcastique. Oui en effet, tu as tout fait… Absolument tout fait pour me pourrir la vie !

- Pardon !? S'exclama Chichi choquée.

- ça suffit ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça. Intervint Gohan.

- C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

- Ton comportement. C'est notre mère, tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça.

- Ah et elle avait le droit de me traiter comme elle l'a fait peut-être ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu divagues complètement. Elle nous a toujours bien traités, toi y compris.

- Bizarre, c'est pas comme ça que j'ai vécu les choses moi…

- Lylyss, s'il te plait… Fit Genïe en la regardant avec un air triste.

- Toi la ferme ! Je vois que tu es de leur côté, bravo.

- Quoi ? Mais non je… Je m'efforce t'aider en les aidant à te ramener à la raison. Lylyss, tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu te fais du mal et du fait du mal aux gens qui t'aiment.

- Je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide, c'est clair ? Je vais très bien.

- Non justement tu ne vas pas bien. Répondit Gokû d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu change à ce point-là et que tu en viennes à renier ta propre famille ?

- Il s'est passé que j'ai compris que vous êtes tous des menteurs et que vous êtes nocifs pour moi. Que toute ma vie j'ai cru que vous m'aimiez et me considériez comme étant sur le même pied d'égalité que Gohan ou Goten mais qu'en réalité il n'en n'est rien ! Il s'est passé que j'ai réalisé que j'en avais plus qu'assez de faire partie d'une famille qui en a rien à faire de moi. S'emporta la jeune femme.

_A ces mots, tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, estomaqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre._

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? S'indigna Gohan.

- Oh ça va, Gohan ! Fait pas celui qui est surpris. Tu es aussi concerné par ce que je dis. On sait tous que t'es le fils parfait. Sur qui on peut toujours compter, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus serviable et moi ? Moi le petit le vilain petit canard que tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Gokû.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? T'étais là pour vérifier ce que je dis ?

- Euh bah… Balbutia le Saiyan en clignant des yeux.

- Ah non j'oubliais, toi tu as préféré tous nous laisser tomber pour te la couler douce au paradis. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'assumer ton rôle de père !

_A cette phrase, Gokû roula des yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle tenir des propos aussi durs envers eux ? Il ne comprenait pas… Cette phrass fit d'ailleurs fulminer de rage Chichi qui ne manqua pas de corriger sa fille en lui donnant une gifle._

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père, tu entends ?!

_Sous l'effet du choc, la jeune femme tourna la tête de côté mais ne broncha pas pour autant. Grimaçant, elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de sa mère puis lui jeta un regard noir. Regard que Gohan n'apprécia pas du tout._

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer car tu vas trop loin dans tes accusations. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton froid.

- A qui la faute ? Vous pensez pas que vous y êtes un peu pour quelque chose pour que je vous accuse comme ça ? Non bien sûr que non… C'est moi qui suis la méchante et vous… Vous n'avez rien fait. Vous êtes de pauvres victimes !

- Lylyss, arrêtes je t'en pries ! Supplia Genïe.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Tout ce qui m'arrive est de leur faute !

- ça suffit… J'en ai assez de t'entendre nous accuser à tord et à travers avec des propos qui ne sont pas justifiés !

_Maëllyss fit une moue d'enfant et dit d'une petite voix :_

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Très bien. Alors allons régler ça dehors.

- Enfin Lylyss, c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Genïe en secouant la tête.

- Non, ce qui est ridicule c'est que tu sais de leur côté alors que tu sais très bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça et qu'au contraire de ce que dit mon cher frère, mes propos sont totalement fondés !

- Très bien. si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu recouvres enfin la raison, allons régler ça. Termina Gohan.

_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme fit demi tour et sortit de la maison. Grognan, Gohan plissa les yeux et alla la rejoindre dehors… _

_Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre sa sœur. Mais peut-être que cet affrontement allait l'aider à lui faire entendre raison. Enfin, il l'espérait…_

* * *

**FAQ : Concernant les Majins.**

Dans cette histoire les Majins sont une race à part entière. Les serviteurs sont choisis par le sorcier (ou par un accord entre le Majin et le sorcier) pour servir celui-ci.

Mais bien qu'ils aient ce grade, la plupart d'entre eux sont traité de manière correcte et égal à leur maitre et par celui-ci. A l'instar des esclaves qui eux, ont sont soumis à la volonté du sorcier qui les a choisi pour le servir et sont en général mal traités et enfermé de force dans leur bouteilles magique.

Les gardiens occupent une place plus importante car ils sont chargés de protéger le sorcier auquel on a attribué un gardien. En général ils possèdent de très bonnes aptitudes au combat & aptitudes magique et sont choisis par le sorcier lui-même ou par ou par proche de celui-ci.

Les Majins dit « libres » sont ceux qui n'ont pas de maitre ou n'ont pas voulu être assigné à un poste de gardien ou serviteur.

Lorsqu'un Majin est choisit par un sorcier (ou choisit de le servir) un contrat magique est mis alors en place. Et a moins que celui-ci soit défait (par un commun accord entre le sorcier et le Majin et par décision du créateur du Majin) Il ne peut être rompu ni par le sorcier, ni par le Majin et encore moins par d'autres sorciers. Donc d'une certaine manière, les deux partis sont liés.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
